Hau (Sun
print Illus. Sanosuke Sakuma |reprint2=HauCelestialStorm132.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. TOKIYA |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=120/149|jpdeck= |jpcardno=056/059}} |jpcardno=018/021}} |halfdeck=Lycanroc Half Deck|cardno=19/30}} |halfdeck=Lycanroc Half Deck|cardno=23/30}} |halfdeck=Alolan Raichu Half Deck|cardno=19/30}} |halfdeck=Alolan Raichu Half Deck|cardno=23/30}} |rarity= |cardno=144/145|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=020/SM-P}} |jpcardno=097/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=61/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=067/072}} |jpcardno=018/021}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=088/094}} |rarity= |cardno=132/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=090/096}} }} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jpcardno=122/131}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=090/095}} |jpcardno=035/038}} |jpcardno=035/038}} |jpcardno=035/038}} |jpcardno=026/031}} |jpcardno=026/031}} |jpcardno=026/031}} |jpcardno=026/031}} }} Hau (Japanese: ハウ Hau) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Ken Sugimori, first released in the Japanese . A print with new artwork by Sanosuke Sakuma was released as one of the Japanese , given to those who purchased a booster box of the Japanese , starting January 27, 2017 while supplies lasted. The Regular print was reprinted in the Japanese . Both Half Decks of the , released April 21, 2017, included reprints of the Regular print. The Full Art print was later released in the English expansion. The Regular print was reprinted in Japan in the subset and again as one of the Japanese . The SM-P print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting August 2017 and features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. The English Shining Legends expansion later included the print from its Japanese equivalent. The Japanese and expansion included another reprint of the Regular print. In Japan, participants of the Shield Game, held at the Pokémon Card Station at the Tokyo Bay Pokémon Center on June 1, 2018, were given 5 s to use in their decks if they so wished. These included 2 unnumbered SM-P Promotional copies of the Regular print of this card, 2 unnumbered SM-P Promotional copies of , and 1 unnumbered SM-P Promotional copy of . The Shield Game operated much in the same way as Limited Format tournaments outside Japan: participants would receive 15 Sky-Splitting Eminence booster packs and 14 copies of each basic Energy card upon entry and play using a 40-card deck and four Prize cards. The event was limited to 24 entrants. Hau was reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by TOKIYA, first released in the Japanese Sky-Splitting Charisma expansion. Four variants of the original Sun & Moon print were included in the . The cards within the kit are individually numbered so the decks can be ordered for use in a practice duel, with the numbers being in a gray or blue circle at the bottom right of the card to tell the decks apart. Each deck contains two of the prints, both sets being numbered 19 and 23. The Sun & Moon Regular print was reprinted in each of the Japanese . The Celestial Storm print was reprinted in the Japanese expansion, in each of the , in both , and in both . Gallery Trivia This card's effect is identical to and . Origin Hau is a rival character in the Generation VII Pokémon games. Iki Town is featured in the Regular print's illustration. The is featured in the print's illustration, referencing Hau's role in . Category:Hau (TCG) Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set cards Category:Sun & Moon Trainer Kit: Lycanroc & Alolan Raichu cards Category:Guardians Rising cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Celestial Storm cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Trainer Battle Decks cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by Sanosuke Sakuma Category:Illus. by TOKIYA Category:Holographic cards Category:Full Art cards de:Tali (TCG) es:Tilo (TCG) it:Hau (Sole e Luna 120) ja:ハウ (カードゲーム) zh:哈乌（集换式卡片）